Killua to Alluka: Last Kiss
by RabuRuka-sama
Summary: If only we found that out before we fell in love… If only… One-shot. Based from the story Last Kiss by Taylor Swift. Might make a whole story of this if it has good reviews


**Last Kiss…**

"_I still remember the look on your face,_

_Been through the darkness at 1:58_

_The words that you whispered for just us to know_

_You told me you loved me… so why did you go away?"_

A certain brunette's mouth curved into a sad smile as the song played in her head. After staring at the snow-covered ground for some time, her eyes begun to water and tears fell from her eyes. "I'm such an idiot… It was _me_ who left you, I'm so sorry…" She muttered as she hugged her knees and cried.

"Alluka!" A very familiar voice called out her name. The girl looked up and saw a vision of a silver-haired boy with a huge grin plastered on his face and his hand reached out for her to grab. But when she did, he suddenly disappeared on the thin air, replaced by the cold breath of the wind. Alluka kneeled on the snow-covered ground and cried, "I miss you, Killua… I… love you…"

"_I do recall now the smell of the rain_

_Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane_

_That July 9__th__ the beat of your heart _

_It jumps through your shirt; I can still feel your arms…"_

It almost hit the spot, too bad it was two numbers off. _July 7__th__ … _It was Killua's birthday, a birthday none of them could forget. The two of them were happily celebrating his birthday over at his house, happily laughing together... until his aunt arrived. "Auntie!" Killua greeted her and she smiled back, but when she saw Alluka, her face turned that of horror. And then the climax of their love story arrived… Melancholy filled both Killua and Alluka's faces. "T-That's impossible!" Killua shouted, making his aunt surprised. "That's just a stupid lie!"

"_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips…"_

"Alluka, don't do this… please." Killua hugged her from behind and leaned his head on her shoulder. "Killua, I'm sorry, but we just… can't." Alluka answered while a tear stroke down her face and she looked down. "Your auntie said that—" "Forget what she said!" Killua shouted and held her tight even more. "I love you, Alluka…" He whispered in her ear. "I love you too…" This time, Killua let her go and turned her around to face him. "Then don't do this!"

"_Because I loved your handshake, meeting my father,_

_I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets_

_How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something_

_There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions."_

That was the problem. Killua _didn't _meet her father. If only he did, _if only he did_, then all this wouldn't have happened. Well he was about to, but the plan didn't go exactly as it should have.

"Killua, my, uhh, Dad said that he wants to meet you so do you think you can come by our house this weekend?" Alluka stuttered, afraid he might reject her invitation. "Hm? Sure, I don't mind." Killua smiled at her, the smile he shows only to her, as he shoved his hands in his pocket. "R-Really?! Thank you, thank you, Killua!" Alluka cheerfully smiled at her companion. "Uhh… But what should we do? My father is pretty strict, are you sure you'll be okay? I'm so nervous now!" But in the middle of panicking, Killua placed his lips onto hers, surprising the girl and making her blush. "T-That…" Alluka's head was now as red as a tomato. "Don't worry! I'll be fine!" He grinned.

If only Alluka's father didn't had an emergency meeting that time, then they could've met… and none of this would've happened.

"_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips, ooh…"_

"Then don't do this!" "Killua, open your eyes! No matter how much we love each other, it's forbidden! My father won't allow it; your aunt won't allow it!" More and more tears fell from her eyes. "Killua, I'm really sorry... This is the only way."

"_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_

_And I'll feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe_

_And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are_

_Hope it's nice where you are…"_

Alluka stared at a photo in her hands as a tear fell down her face. It was a picture of her and Killua: Killua hugging her tight with a grin on his face and one of his hands in a peace-sign while Alluka was blushing as she tried to release herself from the hug. After staring at the photo, Alluka took out her phone and called a certain spiky-haired boy. "Hello, Gon-kun? Are you with Killua right now?" Gon, on the other end of the line, sighed. "Yeah, he really misses you, Alluka-chan." That was then that Alluka felt a huge pang in her heart, as if it shattered a thousand times more than it already had. "…Yeah, I miss him too…" She cried.

"_I never thought we'd have our last kiss,_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last kiss, forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last kiss, forever the name on my lips_

_Forever the name on my lips, just like our last…"_

"Killua, I'm really sorry… This is the only way." Alluka cried on his chest as Killua hugged her. "I'll miss you Killua, I really will… I won't forget you, ever." After saying these words, the two of them shared one last passionate kiss…

"I love you."

But we can't… We're sibling, he's my brother, I'm his sister… If only we found that out before we fell in love… _If only…_


End file.
